


and the world hides behind the shadows

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Tendou Satori Week 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindness, Gen, Post canon, Shiratorizawa, Tendou Satori Week 2018, Tendou Week, and first times he felt them when he lost his sight, he remembers the first times he saw his teammates, team helps, tendou loses his sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: Tendou Satori Week 2018Day 4: Firsts/Hobbies (only slightly)Tendou loses his eyesight which makes him remember the first times he saw the members of Shiratorizawa team he played with in his third year.What comes next? How can he stay close to them when blind?How can he flourish doing things he enjoys when he can´t see?The answer is right by his side, in front of him and behind him.He won´t be left on his own.





	and the world hides behind the shadows

 

 

The pavement under Tendou´s feet was clouded by the raindrops falling loud and hard. He cackled at the moment, enjoying the last bit of a sight he had.

Tendou kept his happiness through shadow filled rain.

Slowly but surely, day by day and year after year, his vision was getting weaker until it disappeared completely.

The pavement got darker in the morning in late November, Tendou smiled anyway.

He realized the truth when he got into his apartment, sitting on the sofa all alone. There was no one to help him and there was no way he could join his past teammates and rivals in friendly games of volleyball, no way he could enjoy reading his favorite stories and watching his favorite TV shows.

His hand searched for the phone, his bright eyes seeing too little. He dialed the number, sighing when hearing Semi´s voice. “It got worse, my dear friend,” he admitted, unwilling to let go of his smile. “But I am ready to do this. I was always ready.”

The world got dark as the sun took away the rest of the colors. Shadows themselves left, deciding not to keep him company.

Tendou Satori kept laughing at his fate until the moment of the high school reunion. He was there, but it felt like he wasn´t. He heard them speaking together, while his chest wished to leave the place. The smile faded a bit as his mind got flooded with images he wouldn´t be able to see anymore.

The first times he saw his teammates.

 

 

Semi´s dark posture, the first impression of a tough man with a heart of gold if you know which strings to pull. Tendou giggled, almost snorted when he realized he always pulled the wrong one. Well, Semi still likes him.

Shirabu, the little annoying shit he grew to love in the first couple of minutes of meeting him. His attitude was terrible, which persisted forever. It was the way he set up the tosses, it made him appreciate who he is as a person. Their styles of play may have clashed many times, it was the utmost respect allowing them to become great teammates and somewhat great friends.

He remembered seeing Reon keeping his distance from everyone, checking out his new team, reassuring himself he chose wisely. Within a couple of minutes, he joined their little circle without a single thought to ever leave them.

Kawanishi, dear Kawanishi. The first moment they spoke, Kawanishi ran. Tendou thought he has been creeping him out. Later, he learned about Wakatoshi hovering behind Tendou´s back, scaring poor Kawanishi away. Not because of Wakatoshi´s size, Taichi got worried he might have to go for another hundred serves.

Hayato caught his eye diving for the ball spiked by Ushijima and blocked by the guess monster. Tendou smiled proudly, pointing to him. “You are great! Like a Flash!” Hayato smile back, nodding a little.

 

 

The moment Goshiki walked in, Tendou rubbed his palms together, laughing with his body leaned forward - the haircut, the excitement of his. Shirabu was already annoyed by the first year and Tendou couldn´t wait for their first clash.

Last but not least, Ushijima. The Ushijima, nothing else. The first man he saw when joining the club and the last man he saw before his vision got completely obscure. It was everything to him, being able to share a game with him, share a room with him, to help each other with studies which was always worthy experience. They were so diametrically different which made them fit perfectly together.

 

 

Now, they became shadows eaten up by the vanishing sun. Surprisingly, he could tell them apart, the only people besides his family he was able to recognize. Not for long. His condition, starting in college, worsened quickly until Tendou Satori´s vision faded into obscurity, while his personality rose up higher.

He had been sure there was no way he´d be able to know the people by their scent, the feelings or their movement. His whole team might have been standing right in front of him and he´d have no idea.

Tendou Satori was wrong.

 

 

He could feel Semi´s presence the moment he stepped closer to him, like a fresh breeze of coolness and goodness. It was the charm he brought with him wherever he went.

With Shirabu, the air changed a bit, Tendou knew the boss had arrived, but especially – you could hear splitting of knuckles, Shirabu has done it pretty often and with vigor.

Reon was quiet, almost too quiet, he usually touched Tendou´s shoulder lightly, to let him know he was there. Later, he didn´t have to, Satori felt his closeness and warmth. He also smelled of sandal wood, which helped a lot.

Kawanishi liked to whistle and when people told him to stop, he gladly continued, louder. If he decided to stop, he still moved his lips which Tendou learned to recognize. He made a small sound not many people could pick up.

Hayato used to smack his lips and rub his eyes often, Tendou realized this little adorable fact only after he had to rely on different senses of his.

Beloved Goshiki was simply loud. His steps were quick, he shuffled his body when sitting or lying down. His fidgeting was unstoppable and Tendou loved to squeeze his hand, making him rest for a bit. It was the only thing helping Goshiki breathe a little - and Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Tendou recognized by the lack of smell and the silence of the room. Nothing else was needed as his heart quickened its beat.

 

Satori knew he would remember those first moments forever. Seeing them, feeling them, the way he recognized his friends and family.

Nevertheless, what he appreciated the most when going completely blind, were their first reactions. It was tough to continue with Tendou´s favorite activities when it encompasses reading and watching TV shows, attending volleyball games, all dependent on eyesight.

“You are moving in with me,” Ushijima announced, deeming unnecessary to ask beforehand. Tendou didn´t protest, he needed the assistance and with Wakatoshi´s professional career coming to a close, he could afford the time.

“Will you describe every game we´ll watch together?” Tendou teased not being serious.

“Of course.”

Tendou´s brows shot up. “Oh, how I wish to see your face right now.”

“It´s exactly what you can imagine pretty well,” Semi added. “Do you still think of my offer?”

Tendou tried to turn to him, Reon correcting the direction. “Yes. I want to learn to read but I am not sure-“

“I am used to this,” Semi touched his sleeve. “I helped my cousin so I can help you. I am used to translating, although it takes time, if there is something you wish to read. And any of us can describe the pictures to you, when necessary.”

“You like me,” Tendou purred.

“Don´t test me,” Semi said seriously. He sighed in defeat. “Yes, I do, you silly man.”

Reon took the turn with his offer: “You know, I have plenty of audiobooks so I can lend you some and if there is something you fancy, I can get it for you.”

There was a sound of jumping up and down. Goshiki yelled: “I can read to you anything different from the audiobook! It would be fun, I can do many voices and so on!”

Tendou was touched, stuck between wanting to say a joke and falling down to his knees in gratefulness. “I can´t ask you to do this. It´s too much, from all of you.”

“Well, we are not asking.” Shirabu slapped him lightly and put something long and cold into his hand. A walking stick. “It´s extremely fancy, exactly as you love it. The old one is too conservative for your tastes. We will describe it to you later.”

Tendou got quiet.

“Is he truly speechless?” Reon whispered.

“I-“

Before he could say anything, something licked him.

“From me and Hayato,” Kawanishi said almost silently, his voice trembling. “I got you a dog, to help, you know? Me and Hayato volunteered at the dog shelter and we got some contacts for specifically trained dogs and we thought it might be for a good use.”

Tendou raised his head towards Ushijima. “I agreed.”

“And I will help with training and for the two of you to get used to each other,” Hayato added, closing the circle of offers not allowing Tendou to refuse.

 

 

“Well,” Tendou sighed with a warning of tears incoming. “This is a first time I couldn´t guess what´s coming.”

“With us, you are never on your own,” Semi said whole heartedly.

“Yes,” Ushijima agreed.

Before Tendou said thank you, they jumped him, creating one big lump of happiness.

Satori laughed until his throat couldn´t continue anymore, prepared to take on the world once more.   

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time. If I am missing any important tags, please, let me know and thank you. 
> 
> Don´t forget to stretch yourself, especially in the morning! If you feel tired or sleepy, try to drink lots of fresh water before grabbing something with caffeine :) And if you need to pump your brain a bit, walnuts are a great helper!
> 
> Have a beautiful day :)


End file.
